


time to think // peter parker

by windowsmaker



Series: everything peter parker [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Peter wakes up early and finds himself deep in thought.





	time to think // peter parker

After the events of their first date, Peter has been head over heels more than what he already had been. It was quite comical, watching how he would stop whatever he was doing just to see her. Peter was so in smitten, he couldn’t even hide it anymore. He didn’t have to either, seeing as they were a couple. 

 

Even though Peter was no longer single, and had been dating his girlfriend for more than a month, his hands still shaken and clammed up as he spoke to her, his heart always beating faster when she giggled or laughed. The butterflies in his stomach always seemed to flutter faster when the two were together. Even holding hands was tough for Peter to deal with, he just couldn’t hide the happiness. 

He was oh so smitten, one could just tell by looking at his eyes when the him and his girlfriend would talk, or when he looked at her. His eyes were always wide and bright, a twinkle permanently in place. His grin would never leave his lips when he was with her, and it was young love at its finest. 

Now Peter and his girlfriend laid together on the her bed, a tangle of limbs. Their arms were resting on top of the others body, Peter’s head nuzzled into her neck. Her legs were wrapped around his. Body heat radiated off the two, almost like a furnace in the winter. Who needed a space heater when Peter existed? He was always warm, no matter how cold the air was. But oh boy, it was so comfy. His warm embrace help her fall asleep each night, and it always was better than the night before. 

Waking up, Peter blinked away his watery eyes as he yawned, moving his head from her neck then looking around. It took him a moment to process where exactly he was, too tired to fully remember what had happened that night. It dawned on him that it wasn’t even dawn yet, so he tried to go back to sleep. It obviously, it wasn’t working well. Even though his eyes drifted shut ever so slowly, he still didn’t feel that tired. It was a curse for Peter, the moment his eyes opened, he couldn’t fall back asleep. It was quite odd, but there was also the fact that he was Spider-Man. The spider bite may have had something to do with that, but it had been around longer than the his whole superhero get up had, or at least he had thought. Slowly snaking himself out of the bed, he yawned, then stood and stretched. 

Walking out of his room, he closed the door quietly, then shuffled into the kitchen pouring himself a glass of somewhat cold water. The tap water and his girlfriend’s place wasn’t that cold, or that good, but what could he do about it? He yawned once more, then looked at the time on the little microwave on the counter. In bright green blocky letters, it read 4:57 AM. Not as early as what he thought, but also not as late.

Looking out the window, he saw the dark blueish purple sky, with the bright moon a crescent in the middle. Small stars littered the dark sky like small dots on a blank canvas. It was truly a beautiful scene. The way the small streetlights littered the sidewalks of queens, the small trees planted around the apartment, the slight glow of the moon. Just by glancing at the way it looked gave him a feeling of tranquility. He wished he could look at it forever. He wished he could be closer to it. It was oh so calming. Grabbing his Spider-Man suit, he put it on then climbed out of the window and onto the side of the building. Scaling the wall, he found himself sitting up on the edge of the building, his eyes bright as he stared at the sight before him. Taking in a breath of the cool morning air, he felt even more at peace as he looked at the night sky, wishing he could run from star to star, from planet to planet, just to see the view even clearer than before. 

He stayed sitting on the roof waiting. An hour or so passed, and he was watching as the sun began to rise. The dark sky turning into a mix of blue, pink, purple, yellow and green pastel streaks. The moon began to fade as the bright fiery sun showed it’s face. The sides of his mouth turned into a large grin as he watched the scene before him. He let out a small laugh, then laid back and ran a hand through his brown locks. He continued to let out happy giggles as he watched the day break through the clouds. 

Peter’s face was full of happiness when he climbed back into the apartment, then watched the streets become busy out the window. A small creak in the room signaled his girlfriends awakening and Peter rushed over to her. He scooped her up into his arms, peppered kisses all over her face and neck, then smiled brightly as he set her down to embrace her in a strong hug. 

“Woah. Peter honey,” She yawned, then grinned at him. “I just woke up. What’s got you so giddy?” She asked, pouring herself some coffee. 

“I just really love you. You’re just so amazing and I can’t stand not being with you,” He walked over towards her, placed an arm on her waist and a kiss on her cheek. “I had some time to reflect this morning.” He whispered. “I wanted to just let you know how happy I am to have you.”

“God Peter,” She wiped a small tear of joy from her eye then smiled cheekily at him. “You are too sweet. I love you too.” She let out a few more tears then kissed him. 

Peter realized something as he looked back at his time on the roof, and it dawned on him that being a superhero didn’t matter when he had his girlfriend. She was all he ever needed and more. She was his world, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
